


Accidents Happen

by CommonColin



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, no s3 in this house, s2 aligned, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonColin/pseuds/CommonColin
Summary: The Mask was returned, the tasks were over, Senkhara was no more. Everything should have been fine, but, well, accidents happen.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream that Patricia and Eddie had an accident baby post-s2 events and here we are I guess

It was over. It was finally over, and the _Treasures of Egypt_ farewell felt like a celebration just for them. And, in a way, it was. The Mask was sorted out, the tasks were over; Senkhara was gone, and so was Vera; even the spring air was more warm and welcoming than it had been so far. All in all, it was the perfect way to set up the last few months of term. All was well.

All was well, that is, until about five weeks later.

"I need to talk to you," Patricia shook Joy awake in the middle of the night in mid-May. 

"What...Patricia?" Joy's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and saw her best friend, but something was wrong. She looked terrified, like she had just seen a ghost! Joy hoped with every ounce of her being that she hadn't. 

"Get up, it's important," she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Ok, I'm up," she sat up in her bad and Patricia sat next to her. "What's going on?"

Patricia hesitated and glanced over to Mara's bed, "Not here."

The girls got up and stepped into the hall, where Patricia grabbed Joy's arm and pulled her into the bathroom. There, in the light, Joy could see her holding something in her other hand. A pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

"Patricia!" Joy's excitement stopped dead in its tracks as she remembered her best friend's fear. "Congratulations?"

"No! Joy, this is bad! After everything that's happened do you really think I'm ready to be a mother?" she was stressed further than her words could take her, and while Joy's intentions were good, her excitement was not reassuring.

"Well, I mean, if you really wanted to..." now it was Joy's turn to hesitate.

"Wanted to..."

"You could always, you know... get rid of it?"

Patricia considered this for a moment, and let out a defeated sigh, "No, I don't think I could ever go through with that."

The two stood silently for several moments, staring, Joy at Patricia, Patricia at the test. 

"Does Eddie know?" It was barely a whisper, but it felt like the next sensible question. Patricia paused for a beat too long, "It is Eddie's, right?"

"Yes, it's Eddie's, what's wrong with you?" Patricia raised her voice more than she meant to. "I'm sorry. No, he doesn't know, I just don't know what to tell him. 'Hey, look, I know you're dealing with all of this Osirian business right now, but surprise! you're gonna be a dad!' I don't think so."

"Well you have to say something, and soon, before anyone else finds out," Joy told her with the care of a true friend.

"I know, I know... Let's go se if he's awake now before I chicken out, yeah?" Better sooner than later, she figured.

"Sorry, 'we'?" As much as Joy supported her friend, she thought this might be better as a private conversation. 

"Yes, _we_. Come on, you have to come with me or I'll never go through with it."

Reasonable.

"Ok, fine, let's go talk to Eddie."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about one in the morning when Eddie woke up, just in time to see Fabian sneak away from their room, likely to go and see Nina. He had become a much lighter sleeper since everything with Rufus and Nina and The Mask, and had trouble falling back asleep. But tonight, that was a good thing, as not a half hour later he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Eddie, are you awake?" It was Patricia. Pleasant surprise. 

He got up and opened the door, putting on his smoothest voice, "Hey."

Joy poked her head out from behind Patricia, "Hey! Let us in."

Eddie stepped aside and opened the door for a very bouncy Joy and an oddly silent Patricia. Something told him it was about to be a long night. 

"So, what brings you ladies down here at," he checked the clock, "One thirty-six in the morning?"

Joy looked expectantly at Patricia.

"Eddie..." she spoke after a moment, "I have something very important to tell you... and I really need you to not freak out on me here."

"Why would I freak out...?" she was starting to scare him a bit.

"Eddie," she looked him in the eyes for the first time since she entered the room.

"I'm pregnant."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patricia wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe for him to pass out, or yell at her, or something, but definitely not for this.

"Come on, Yacker, that's the best you could do? At least get a fake test or something," He thought it was a joke, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. 

"I can't give you a fake test, but I can show you the real one," she reached into her flannel pocket and retrieved the test, not encased in a plastic bag. 

"Oh, so you did go the extra step-" he reached in to grab it, then stopped. It was wet.

"Satisfied?" Patricia was growing impatient.

"Ok, first of all, ew. Second of all, look me in the eyes and tell me you're not fucking with me," he took on a tone of urgency.

She looked him in the eyes, "I'm not fucking with you."

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"You're gonna be a dad."

Eddie smiled, just for a moment, and then grew pale and fell to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddie!" Patricia was kneeling next to him in seconds. "Joy, go get Trudy or something!"

Joy rushed back upstairs in search for Trudy, not bothering to sneak around Victor's office, as he had been out at night more often lately. Likely mourning the loss of the only woman he thought he loved. 

She returned quickly, Trudy in tow. "Here, they're right here."

"Here you are, dear," Trudy placed a cold washcloth against Eddie's forehead and he began to come to.

"Hmm...?" He murmured softly, then opened his eyes. He looked at Patricia, and flashed her a shaky smile. 

"So much for not freaking out on me, doofus," her tone was stern, but she still looked concerned. 

"Hey, look at me," he spoke softly, still lying down. "It's all good. we'll be fine."

"All right then," Trudy spoke through their moment, "What's all this about?"

They couldn't not tell her at that point.

"Trudy, I'm pregnant," it still blew Patricia's mind to hear herself say those words out loud. 

"Oh. Oh my," Trudy looked shocked, but not unhappy. "That... that's wonderful news, that! Congratulations to both of you!" She looked back to Eddie, now sitting up, "I suppose you've just found out, then."

"We all have," said Joy, pleased to have someone to share her excitement with.

"Sorry to interrupt?" Of course, Fabian chose just that moment to come back into the room. 

He was met only with blank stares.

"Right, everyone to bed, more about this in the morning," Trudy took on her role of responsible adult and sent the girls on their way, helping Eddie off the floor then leaving with them.

"And, what was that? Exactly?" Fabian climbed back into bed and turned to Eddie.

But Eddie didn't answer, too lost in his own thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Patricia woke up at the crack of dawn and went to get Eddie. It was a pleasant surprise that he was already awake, and seemed to be waiting for her outside the dining room. 

"We need to talk," she came down the stairs and stated the obvious. They went in and sat on a couch. No one else was up yet so they weren't concerned about being interrupted. 

"So..." Eddie encouraged her to speak.

"Right. First things first, I'm keeping it," that was clearly the most important issue at hand.

"Good," he seemed relieved, then tried to rectify his words. "I mean, it's your choice! Your body and all that, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine," Patricia cut him off and gave him a quick kiss, "I'm glad you're excited. There's no _way_ I could do this on my own."

"You know I would never let you," he reassured. This was possibly the sweetest moment they had shared since that first dance before they were even together. "So, what's next?"

"Right," because of course there was always more, "I figure we need to tell people. Friends first, because they're already here, but we can work out our families together. Except Piper, she already knows."

This surprised Eddie; hadn't she just found out in the middle of the night?

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't know either. She called me after I left your room last night going all crazy about her 'twin telepathy' skills," Patricia had never been very in tune with that sort of thing, but she had to admit it was impressive. Piper hadn't known she was pregnant, but she had known that there would be big news if she had called.

"Ok, weird. But cool," Eddie had always wanted siblings when he was younger, "What about summer? I don't want to leave with you here. I guess I could stay with my dad or something... oh, God, my _dad_! He'll flip..."

"We'll work it out," Patricia put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Joy was the first one to enter the dining room and saw them sitting nearby.

"Oh! Are you telling them? Does the house get to know?" Joy interrogated them, excitedly.

Patricia looked to Eddie, but he just stared back at her. She knew why. This was her choice. She paused a moment before answering.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're telling them."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a weekend morning, so the dining room filled in slowly as the smell of Trudy's cooking roused the Anubis residents. As she set breakfast foods on the table, Trudy gave Patricia and Eddie and smile and a wink. They silently thanked her for the support; hopefully everyone else would be the same.

Finally, everyone had made it to breakfast by 10:00. Conversation moved along as normal with the subtle differences of a very loud Eddie, who talked more when he was nervous, a jittery Joy, practically vibrating on her chair waiting for the announcement, and a more quiet Patricia, who was trying to ignore them both. She put it off for as long as possible, until Nina stood up.

"Ready to go?" She reached her hand out to Fabian, who took it and stood with her. They had a date. It was now or never.

"Wait!" Patricia all but shouted, nerves getting the better of her. _These are your friends,_ she reminded herself.

Several sets of eyes turned to her, and Trudy appeared in the doorway.

"I, uh..." she stammered. "I have something to say. Something important. An announcement..." She looked to Eddie, who stood up.

"We..." he gave a dramatic pause, "are having a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
